


Spinning and Empty

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2021 [13]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Hypnosis, Race Queen, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Mordred mocks Semiramis for being forced to dress like a Race Queen, only to end up one herself after watching the Queen's parasol spin.
Series: Poll Stories 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103759
Kudos: 10





	Spinning and Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 7.

“Ahahahaha! That’s a rich outfit, you witch!”

The rebellious voice of one Mordred Pendragon echoed out through the halls of Chaldea, as she pointed straight at the black-haired Assassin that had been a thorn in her side more times than she’d like to admit.

Why was she so bemused, why was her laughter echoing all around? Why, it was simple. The woman that normally dressed in a thick dress that could hide away even the most sensual of sex appeal… Was dressed in an outfit that could best be described as its direct opposition.

“Cease your laughter.” The Assassin Semiramis, otherwise known as the Queen of Babylon, bit into her lip as she twirled the parasol in her hands. Her flimsy outfit, little more than a top that did little to hide away her cleavage from both above and below as well as a skirt that just barely hid her most intimate areas due to its lacking length, was a deep point of shame for her. In fact, if she had the chance, she would’ve probably shoved the parasol straight up the culprit’s rear…

Mordred didn’t stop laughing. No, this was way too funny. This bitch had managed to kill her during one of the wars, and here she was dressed as a common whore with a bit of excess piled on top. “Nah, you’re too funny to ignore. Seriously, who came up with that outfit? It looks worse than whatever Father wears whenever she wants to try and run that Casino, and those outfits are basically just cloth stapled to the skin!”

“Hmph!” Semiramis scoffed as she bunched the parasol together before putting the tip against the ground, leaning forward using it as a support. “This outfit was specifically chosen by our Master. She thought that it’d be perfect for the upcoming race between the various Servants. With somebody like me, who couldn’t possibly want to poison them all the second I get the chance, cheering them on? They’ll all be forced to do their very best, not only to impress her but to have me as their ultimate prize.”

The Knight still didn’t stop. In fact, just listening to her try and defend herself made her laugh harder. “She did that? What kind of a lunatic is she, thinking you’ll be useful for something like that?” She could feel her body trembling and aching as she laughed. And yet despite the pain, she just kept on laughing. It was that funny to see the absurd contrast. “She probably just made you cheer on people so you wouldn’t bother them, like you always do!”

“I don’t bother people, you brute! I just give them my thoughts on matters. And make sure to test out my poisons, when I get the chance.” The woman wearing such small clothes said, her very breath causing her body to bounce in all sorts of alluring ways. Her breasts hefting themselves up and down, with her ass trying its best to escape and reveal more of itself by pushing up more of her skirt…

Mordred started wiping away the tears as she spawned in her sword, Clarent, just to keep herself standing up properly. Laughing that hard wasn’t good for her. “Yeah, and what do you think they do? They tell you that you’re a horrible witch, like you always have, and then they try to run away.” The overly confident Knight grinned, as she blew a raspberry at her former enemy turned target of mockery.

Semiramis could feel her blood boiling. Just hearing this blonde buffoon was enough to make her heart scream out. She had to be dealt with, she had to understand what her insults wrought her. “I’m not a Witch! I’m a Queen! A Race Queen!” She declared, jabbing the parasol into the ground to make a point.

...Now that she thought about it, considering how utterly distracted the Knight of Treachery was over her current role in life, perhaps she could fool her once more. It wouldn’t be the first, but it would definitely be the last. After all, what purpose would there be in tricking a girl whose breasts held all of the smarts she had built up over the years?

“You think you’re much better than me, just because I’m clad like this, do you now?” The Queen of Babylon said as she stepped closer, a sly smile appearing on her lips as she started spinning that parasol of hers. Spinning, spinning, preparing it for the big moment.

Mordred let out a bit of a cough as she nodded. “I’ve always been better than you. To see you dress like a bimbo that just follows her Masters orders when she tells her what to wear? Yeah, that makes you even worse!” The red-clad blonde laughed a little more, as she started pulling her sword out of the ground. “You better not try anything. I know you won’t be able to handle my Clarent, but you’re not going to get the drop on me.”

“I already have.” Was all that Semiramis had to say, as she popped open the parasol and let it keep spinning around. Letting the flashes of red and white spin their way past the idiotic blonde’s eyes, keeping her attention on them and them alone.

The Knight of Treachery narrowed her eyes. It was just another trick. She could blow that apart with a single swing of her sword, as she started raising her blade into the air. All that it would require was a simple swing, and… and…

Man, those red and white colors were really pretty, weren’t they? Flickering in and out, just like a pair of lights, making her thoughts slowly but surely flicker in and out alongside the colors. A bit of drool running down the blonde’s chin as she struggled to keep her hand firmly wrapped around the handle of her blade.

“Keep watching. Keep watching. Just watch and let the feeling of the Race overwhelm you, Mordred. You complete and utter Bimbo.” Semiramis grinned as she kept on spinning that hypnotic parasol. She only had to coat it in a bit of her poison, the kind that worked even by staring at it, and the idiot fell under her sway in a matter of seconds. Granted, this was ultimately her plan for the race in general, but testing it on a fertile ground like her stupid mind was always good practice.

Mordred kept on blinking the more she looked at it. Her mind was bubbling, her mouth was agape, and her attempts to stop that myriad of colors amounted to little more than her babbling like a toddler. But that was fine, in her mind. She was doing what the woman in front of her was telling her. That was what she was supposed to do, right?

“What are you, Bimbo?” The Queen of Babylon asked, as she kept on spinning it. Enough to keep her interest, enough to keep her mind suppressed. She didn’t need to think, after all.

The Knight struggled to find the words she needed. “I-I’m… A k-knight…” She muttered, the words sounding a little distorted and informal thanks to the drool pooling up in the bottom of her mouth.

“No. You’re not a Knight. You’ve never been a Knight. You’ll never be anything close to that.” Semiramis snapped, as she brought the parasol closer to the girl to keep her eyes focused on the accessory in front of her. “You’re a Bimbo. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Mordred struggled to fight back against those words, as she slowly spoke again. “B-Bimbo… B-But I have a…” She muttered, as her struggling eyes looked towards the sword that she had dropped…

“A parasol. Of course you have one. You’re a bimbo that just stands around and looks pretty for everyone.” The Queen said, as the Knight saw that her blade turned into just that, an unremarkable yet pretty parasol, with even prettier colors than the two in front of her that she just couldn’t stop looking at.

The ‘Knight’ slowly picked up her parasol, looking at it with one eye while the other continued to be mesmerized by the spiral of colors in front of her. “B-But…” She muttered, panting as her legs started to grow weaker, and a small trail of aroused juice ran down her thigh. “C-Clarent…”

“Such a silly bimbo, thinking you have a weapon. Something to call your own. Spin that parasol, and you’ll actually understand.” Semiramis said, as she slowly stopped spinning her own tool. She knew that the girl would follow her order. She had fallen too far to ignore it.

Mordred tried. She really did. But her arms didn’t obey her. They obeyed the one that had started pulling her under her sway. All that she could do was open up the parasol, and look into the colors that were now spinning in front of her eyes.

Her hands kept spinning, and she kept drooling. Red, white, red, white, red, white. Her eyes turned those same colors, alternating as the parasol in front of her did the same. It felt too good to look straight ahead.

By the time that she ended up dropping the parasol, her eyes were flicking between the colors on their own. Totally entranced, replicating the spinning colors all on her own. Leaving her completely and utterly vulnerable.

Semiramis giggled. Now that the bimbo had realized what role she should be playing, the rest wouldn’t be hard. And if she was lucky, she’d make her schemes go even easier. Every single participant, with all of their eyes on her after they looked a little too hard at the parasols.

The Queen spun her parasol a little before poking the end of it up against the young girl’s stomach, letting the magic poison seep onto her body. All to let her take on an appearance that was similar to her own.

Mordred twitched a little, moaning as the poison soaked into her body. She could feel her breath growing warmer, her mind still struggling to interpret anything that wasn’t just instinctual or the two colors…

As her warmth grew, so did her body. Her meager form, underdeveloped despite her age, wouldn’t last. Not as those breasts of hers started bursting out of her top, snapping the flimsy white cloth in two and letting those massive melons bounce all over the place. Already bigger than her head, as expected of a Bimbo…

The former Knight’s butt wasn’t far behind, inflating with the warmth as she sat down on it. It felt so good to squish around on, so much so that she idly and instinctively started rubbing back and forth with her cheeks flushing red. Even a brain drained Bimbo like her could understand the pleasures of a good pair of cheeks.

It wasn’t just her body that was experiencing changes. The poison was cosmetic as well, as it seeped into the remains of her clothes and quickly turned them into something more appropriate for her.

Unlike the Queen’s horribly floppy and barely obscuring top, Mordred’s was simpler and more erotic off the bat. By having the shreds of her tube-top turn into a set of slings that tightly cupped her massive mounds, with the Chaldea logo stapled on each tit, she could show off so much more without being bothered by it flopping around everywhere.

Her shorts had managed to endure the initial expansion, but they weren’t going to show off as much as a pair of white and red near-latex shorts that clung to her form like they were glued on. Wobbling in tune with the rest of her body as she drew her breaths. Each cheek, and even the crotch, just as emblazoned as the top was.

One snap from Semiramis’ fingers, and the Knight slowly stood up, a bright and mindless grin on her face as she picked up her parasol. “Like, what’s your problem?” She asked, her mind already turned into a complete soup, yet some feelings towards the Queen still remained…

“My problem? I have none. But you have one.” The black-haired Assassin said, as she spanked the other girl on the fat cheek. “You’re not getting ready for your job, Race Queen. Get out there, you bimbo.”

It took a few moments before Mordred realized what was being said, as she quickly started running off. “Like, geez! How could I forget!” She gasped as she ran, disappearing into the distance… Not knowing where she should actually run, given the bimbo she had become.

“Serves you right for insulting me.” Semiramis scoffed, as she started spinning her own parasol a little more. Hopefully the others would enjoy her gift. And until the race would begin, she’d have to practice and prepare…

After all, she still wanted to enthrall them all. After they had been softened up by that idiotic bimbo, leaving them easy prey for her mesmerizing abilities...


End file.
